


Untitled NCIS Ficlet

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thinks while meeting up with Miranda Pennebaker.</p>
<p>(Minor Spoilers - mostly for the casting - for NCIS episode 10-.8 "Gone")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled NCIS Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on too many years in sci-fi fandom and the preview for the upcoming episode, but it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is... It's quick and not beta'd. There are spoilers only for the preview/casting for episode 10.8 "Gone."

All his life, he’d known things he shouldn’t. Little niggling things which soon became big things. Yet, he’d also known there were some things – like September 11 – which were inevitable, fixed and unchangeable while other things were the opposite and could be changed. He’d known that his parents – Jack and Anna – weren’t really his parents yet they were too. He’d adored Shannon… loved Kelly to pieces… losing them was a wrench he’d never truly recovered from… a deep ache in his soul which cuddled up to another deeper unknown ache.

Then, he’d met her during a case. From the moment their eyes met, he’d known her. She’d slotted into his soul in a way no one had since Shannon. Oh, they were on opposite sides of the law but she meant something to him. What he didn’t exactly know, but that didn’t matter. She made his heart sing every time she smiled…

“Hello, Sweetie…”

…And best of all, she was a redhead.


End file.
